Current automotive fuel systems rely on paper filters to remove contaminants. Due to the desire for increased lifetime and dirt holding capacity of these filters, the size of the filter has grown exponentially, from older models that needed to trap only 2-3 grams of dirt, to the newer filters, some of which need to trap more than 40 grams of dirt. The size of these filters has caused problems due to the increased space they occupy, as well as the cost of the filter media.
Thus, there is a need to improve the removal of contaminants in a fuel system.